Illusionist
Overview Illusionist is one of the extra classes in PSA, it costs 300 points to unlock. It is a slightly technical class which is capable of good shotgun damage, high mobility and zoning. Illusionist is a squishy class, but when used correctly, it can be a sharp blade. Illusionist has the highest DPS out of every class in the entire game. This monster can burst out 240 damage within 3 seconds. (If all the shots land) Illusionist is also famous for mobility, almost rivaling Thief. However, illusionist is fragile. You'll be shredded quickly in a team-fight/firefight. Use this as a hit-and-run burst output. Moveset Passive PSV: Replica ''(7s)'' The next ability casted has a more powerful effect and does not consume a stack/start the cooldown. Attack ATK: Shatter Cube ''(0.4s) -2-'' Fire out a cube which inflicts shatter for 5s and does 10 damage. This cube can be fired through walls. REPLICA: Fire out 3 smaller and faster cubes each dealing 10 damage and inflicting shatter for 5s. These cubes do not travel through walls. Ability 1 AB1: Illusionary Portal ''(4s)'' Dash forward 30 studs leaving behind a mirror that lasts 2s, recast to teleport back to it. REPLICA: '''When teleporting back, leave an AoE dealing 30 damage. Replica is not considered used until you teleport back. '''Ability 2 AB2: Mirror Wall ''(3s)'' Shoot a wall out ~20 studs dealing 10 damage and doing knockback. The wall lasts for 4s. REPLICA: '''Shoot out a bigger wall doing 20 damage instead of 10. '''Critical CRT: Dimensional Break ''(100%)'' Your PSV has no cooldown for 1 second after a 0.5 second delay. Balance History v1.2.8 - Decreased AB1 dash velocity v1.2.6 - ATK delay 0s->0.3s - ATK projectile speed decreased - ATK now ignores walls - NOTE : Doesn't apply to ATKALT - ATK and ATKALT size increased - ATK and ATKALT range increased - AB1 can now be activated immediately after the dash - AB1 retains momentum after the dash - AB1ALT damage 20->30 - AB1ALT doesn't use cooldown - Smaller AB2 damaging hitbox - Reworked AB2ALT to be a single wall that does 20 damage - CRT delay reduced to 0.5s v1.2.2 - CRT has a 1s delay v1.2.0 - Illusionist PSV properly set to 7s v1.1.5 - Increased spread on Illusionist ATK ALT - Illusionist CRT duration 1.5s->1s - Illusionist AB2 damage 12->10 - Illusionist AB2 ALT damage 15->12 - Illusionist AB2 cooldown 4s->3s v1.1.2 - Illusionist LMB damage 15->10 - Illusionist LMB stack recharge 3s->2s - Illusionist Mirror Dash disappears after 2s instead of 3s v1.0.2 - Tweaked Illusionist Trivia * This monster can deal up to 120 damage in A SINGLE COMBO WITHOUT CRITICAL. * Please consider for your life and run when you see this monster. * A full critical + combo can deal up to 290 damage, enough to kill a juggernaut in a server with a medium-high amount of players. * Illusionist can escape quickly and easily using its Q, don't bother to chase one down, it's impossible, you'll struggle chasing illusionists even with bunny. * After all the nerfs, it's still considered THE MOST OVERPOWERED class in the entire game. * #1 bunny killer.